tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Farrah
'''Farrah '''is a Khajiit engineer and technician. Considered a child prodigy on the subject of all things technological, there isn't much that has gone by her unnoticed. And she regularly remains up-to-date with what's going on in the world of inventing and tinkering, hoping to one day earn herself a place in the dictionary as a galaxy-famous inventor. Biography Farrah was born in the small settlement of Catpaw Hill on Khenarthi. Her mother, Anri, died giving birth to her. When she learned of this as she grew older it disturbed her considerably, causing her to suffer from a personal guilt that she could never truly be rid off. At a very young age she became a shut-in, helping her father and brothers in the family's workshop rather than going outside and playing with the other children. Her father, Monid, and her two brothers, Hizdahr and Hassar, were already established craftsmen and engineers, whereas her eldest brother, Farraj, became a member of the E.R.F., also known as the Elsweyr Reclamation Force, eventually rising to the rank of Lieutenant. It didn't take long for her father to take notice of the young girl's skills with a repair kit, and her unorthodox methods of improving the efficiency of practically any machine that fell under her touch. Realizing her potential, he spent what family fortune he could muster to have her accepted to the technology line at Lunar University back on the homeworld. Farrah didn't like the idea of having to leave home, or to stay on a planet partially occupied by the Suthay-raht, whom she had grown up hearing ghost stories about, but she relented and eventually traveled there. During her time at Lunar University it dawned on her teachers and instructors that they were dealing with a prodigy child. She could solve most technical issues at first glance, thoroughly instructing what seemed to be the problem with a given, faulty device, before successfully repairing it and even improving upon its original condition. She mastered the programming, repairing, engineering, and development classes with ease, making her put even her instructors to shame. In her spare time she even coded programs for various utilities, some of which drew the attention of several corporations. Realizing that Farrah was years ahead of their students and even some of their own teachers in terms of learning and experience, the university saw little reason in teaching someone who couldn't be taught further, and so allowed for Farrah to graduate two years prior her own class with a Doctor of Science title. She currently resides at Monid's Discount Workshop, helping her father and two brothers out with whatever needs fixing. Personality Farrah is a happy-go-lucky girl, a free-spirited young woman with little to no worry over things beyond her control. Though she has no trouble socializing with other people, she prefers to keep to herself and her tinkering with machines, claiming that she can "understand" them better than most people. Passionate about all things technological, she will hook herself on the subject once brought up. However, this also makes her very absent-minded, leading to her gaining the reputation as something of an airhead. She will also usually tinker with things without approval, improving them in the process. She also dabbles with some basic A.I. programming on the side. Having grown up in a very loud environment, Farrah prefers to sleep in areas where there is a lot of noise from engines and machines alike. She enjoys watching emotional, dramatic movies, reading tech magazines, and listening to classic rock and metal while working at insanely late hours. Equipment and abilities Farrah was only taught basic handgun and hand-to-hand training by her eldest brother, Farraj. Most Khajiit children are often taught some form of basic weapon training should they ever find themselves in an encounter with a Suthay-raht. Aside from that, she really doesn't have much in her in terms of fighting, though should the need arise she will improvise in order to protect herself with the tools she knows how to handle the best. During her time at the Lunar University she also got to make herself acquaintance with courses in piloting Mechs, receiving a level 4 clearance, legally allowing her to pilot Mechs of the Centurion-class and below. Though her lack of combat training doesn't necessarily make her a liability. With her technological skills she can easily hack and/or tweak the equipment of friends and foes alike, providing them with support or sabotage. As a Khajiit, Farrah is nocturnal, and is thus more alert during night time than during daylight. She has a sharp sense of hearing, a good sense of smell, precise reflexes, and an impeccable sight in the darkness. Sleek and light, and with strong leg muscles, she is good at running and jumping to heights where others would need a ladder to reach. Her small frame also makes her very good at crawling into tight spaces and crevices. The soft pads on her feet also makes her very unnoticeable when she walks, making her rather apt at stealthier approaches. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Khajiit Category:Engineers